Lets Make New Friends, Alright Soul?
by JazzBlood-chan
Summary: With Jazz and Soul comming into Shadesville, will everything turn out as an adventure? or just a normal regular life?


I walked up to some strange building that said,"Demon Warriors" on the outside. I was new to this town with my demon wolf, Soul, that could speak. Soul growled,"Im guessing you decided we're going to go in that place." I nodded slowly. I wanted to know what it was. Soul muttered,"Well be my guest. I kinda want to find out myself."

We walked through the doors. A bunch of racket was going on and tables, magic items, and other objects were being thrown across the room. But the strange thing was, they were all wearing different colored coats.

"Hey! Someones decided to come in the guild hall!" Some random person shouted.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and starred at us. "Umm... Hi?" I said aloud but came out like a whisper. Everyone started freaking out of how shy I was and how it made me look even cuter. Soul facepawed her face,"A bunch of idoits. Happens all the time we walk into some random place."

"But I like it here. We havent even hung out here for more then two seconds."

"Im asumming were going to stay here for a couple of hours then?" Soul exclaimed.

"Yep." _

* * *

A pinkette girl slid in the sit across from mine,"So. What's your name?" I just stood there looking off into space not even knowing she asked the question. Soul stomped on my hand with her paw, she cleared her throught,"Ahem. Im Soul. And my owner here is Jazz." Soul turned around to glare at me giving me the look which meant to say hello. "Oh. Hi..." I said calmly and quietly.

"Shes a shy one eh?" A black haired boy suddenly was behind the pinkette. "I thinks so, Hiro. But im sure she'll join the guild instead of all the other people who ran off before we could ask them." I just sat there looking off into space.

Soul hopped on the table stomping her paws,"And who says were going to join this guild?" She flicked her tail upwards, meaning she was confused and angry. The pinkette just smiled,"Hiro, Would you go get Dash, Cosmos, Shinna and Luna?" Hiro nodded,"Sure thing Lilianna." Hiro disappeared into thin air.

"What kind of wizard are you, Jazz? Im kind of what you would say a plant wizard or something." Lilianna chuckled. I thought for a moment. "Im what you would call a summoner wizard. I summon things that i have met that have died and i catch their souls in a box like this one." I held up a little chest with designs on it, that glimmered and glowed blue through the crack designs.

"That's a new magic. Who taught you it?" Lilianna stood up excited to know. Soul looked at me with her eyes narrowed, I let her speak. "She catches Demon Animals. Like ima Demon Wolf that grew up with Jazz, her intire life practicly." Lilianna nodded,"Im sure Master would love to have you as a new member."

I smiled not knowing who this 'Master' was.

* * *

" .GAWD. ITS SO ADORABLE." Shinna jumped at Soul hugging her tightly. Soul gasped for air,"Help-Me!" Shinna's purple hair matched Soul's coat perfectly. this little girl who had dark blue hair with light blue highlights was trying to pry Shinna away from Soul, apparently the bluenette acidently grabbed her black scarf.

"DONT TOUCH THAT!" Shinna smacked away her hand.

"Girl. what on earth are we going to do with you." The bluenette sighed. "Just let her be, Luna. You know she won't let go of the poor thing till it actually does something." A black/ red haired boy chuckled.

"Yep. Might as well leave her alone now, Dash."

I was so busy looking at what everyone was doing I just noticed some green haired boy was poking my face. I slapped his hand away."WHO ARE YOU. AND WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY FACE!?" I yelled. The green haired boy smiled,"Im Cosmos. And Lilianna told me I could." Cosmos bounced away.

"Liliannnaa..." I mummbled.

"Uh-Oh.. Sorry Jazz!" Lilianna smiled slightly.

Soul finally jumped away from the Shinna girl."LET GO OF ME." "But-" Shinna was suddenly picked up by person in a black cloat, with the sign of a sword with a scratch mark through it on the back of the coat. Soul hopped into my arms. "Shinna." The person asked.

"Good evening Master. I see you made it back fine." Lilianna smiled.

"I see someone has made it into our guild without leaving. I am the master, Chloe. Nice to meet you." Chloe took off her hood, revealing her blond hair and face that had freckles on them. I shook her hand. "Im Jazz" I said slightly. Chloe beamed. "Would you and your wolf, Soul, like to join Demon Warriors?"

I looked at Soul as Soul stared back at me, we both nodded turning to the master.

Chloe beconed us to follow her. Soul hopped into my arms as we walked down the amazing guild halls. "Just sit down right there." Chloe had us sit at a table. She went to a shelf and got an ink pad and a stamp that had the blue sword with a red scratch mark through it.

"Which color would you like?" Chloe asked me. "Blood-Red please." I stutterd for a couple moments. Chloe smiled,"Where at?" Not knowing what she meant for a moment i hesitated,"Er-ermm.. On my right hand please. And Soul's will go on her chest." I smiled.

After the pressing of the ink things and stuff Chloe smiled,"You are now officially apart of this wizard guild."

* * *

**So? Did you like the first chapter? Im kinda relating this to Fairy Tail since it gas magic and stuff in it. But it has different characters and all that xD Well stay tuned! I am so sorry i havent been updating on a 'A New Sudden Change' because i have just been so busy with school work and stuff. and im still trying to figure out the plot for it **

**Your one and only, _Jazz-Chan_ **


End file.
